yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Raizen
Raizen (雷禅) is part of a special type of elite and powerful demon called a Mazoku (loosely meaning the "Tribe of Devils"). He is also one of The Three Kings of Makai and Yusuke Urameshi's ancestor. Prior to Yusuke's departure to demon world, Raizen's surname is revealed by Hokushin to be Toshin. He is also called the master of war. In the anime television series, Raizen is voiced by Takayuki Sugō in Japanese and Christopher Sabat in English. Appearance Despite being thousands of years old, Raizen's body remains young and strong, consisting of a lean yet muscular appearance. As the centuries progressed, however, Raizen became more and more emaciated as he starved himself because of his experience in Ningenkai. His clothes include a yellow headband, a yellow obi sash, and white pants. Accompanied by long, white hair, his facial features consist of a long, thin nose, canine teeth, a tattoo below his left eye, and a pained, craving smile. Personality Though he once fed on humans for sustenance, Raizen, after falling in love with a human woman, vows never to eat humans again. True to his promise, Raizen's body begins to slowly eat itself to death, eventually causing the growl of his stomach to be heard throughout Demon World, according to Hokushin. Despite his brutal reputation as a warrior and a savage beast who feeds on humans, Raizen has a very loving and caring side to his personality and though he may not seem like it, he is a man of his word and honor, keeping his promises even when someone he's made a promise to is no longer there to hold him to it. He has chosen to keep his promise of never again eating a human to the only woman he's ever loved over eating, staying strong, and thereby remaining in greater power and control of the Demon World forever. Yusuke did not realize how proud he was of his forefather until he's heard the words of Raizen's comrades saying how honorable he was. Even in death, Raizen is always there to give the best advice that he can give Yusuke and guide his descendant to the right direction. History Back when demons and humans lived together, Raizen was the most-powerful of the Demon Kings, but was chased into hiding by a league of demons. Enki claimed that, at his peak, Raizen was the most powerful demon who had ever existed, saying that even Yomi and Mukuro would have been helpless against him. He was injured badly, and was nursed back to health by a beautiful young woman. Initially, he couldn't suppress his urge to eat her, and she told him he was welcome to, but her blood was laced with a poison that would kill him. Instead, they made love and she got pregnant. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga In the middle of the final battle between Yusuke and former spirit detective Shinobu Sensui, Raizen takes control of Yusuke's body, causing his descendant to develop demon-like features greatly resembling those of Raizen. After taking over Yusuke's body completely, Raizen begins to do battle against Sensui, and with superior strength, Raizen easily and ruthlessly defeats Sensui. Just as Raizen fires a deadly shot of Yusuke's newly acquired demon gun at Sensui, Yusuke begins to regain control over his body, urging Sensui to move out of the way of the incoming bullet. Nonetheless, Yusuke's gesture proves futile, as the shot hits and kills Sensui.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 151 After the slaying of Sensui, Yusuke, never knowing himself to be so ruthless, realizes that someone must have taken control of his body during the battle, though he remains unaware of who it could have been. With such questions still in mind, Yusuke travels back to human realm, revoked of his former status as spirit detective. Three Kings Saga Anxious to meet with his heir to the throne, Raizen sends two A-class demons and one S-class demon to send for him. Yusuke refuses and ends up fighting them. However, Yusuke goes with them, along with Kurama and Hiei to go with Raizen's rivals Yomi and Mukuro. Yusuke engages with Raizen to only find out his strength is far greater than his. Yusuke trains rigorously with Hokushin until they deem he is worthy of fighting Raizen. Raizen however is dying from starvation for not eating humans. When Yusuke finally goes to see Raizen, he loses control of his hunger nearly killing Yusuke in the process. He then tells Yusuke the reason for his starvation and dies several moments later. In order to stop the war, Yusuke starts the Demon World Tournament.. Techniques/Moves Although Raizen's fights during the series have never shown his true power, it is admitted by many characters that Raizen is the most powerful fighter in the series. After abstaining from eating humans for hundreds of years, and losing more of his power as a result, his strength was still great enough so that he could rival Yomi and Mukuro, thus keeping the war at a three way stalemate. *'Energy Cutter:' During his first meeting with Yusuke, Raizen demonstrated the ability to create a blade like beam of energy by flicking his fingers. This attack, admitted by Raizen to be casual, was enough to cut a gash into Yusuke's chest. Vlcsnap-2011-04-26-19h26m04s66.jpg|Raizen in flight. Vlcsnap-2011-04-26-19h26m10s124.jpg|Closeup of attack. *'Fury Palm Rush:' In his frenzied feral state, Raizen grasps Yusuke's face in his left palm and forcibly drives him into and through the wall of his fortress. He continues to push Yusuke back with a massive burst of his green energy, propelling him across the landscape of his terrain and into a large rock formation, all the while crushing Yusuke's head in his grip. As shown in this move, it is proved that Raizen is able to fly, as he was able to push Yusuke from his throne room tower and force him a great distance away. *'Energy Blast:' Seen in a flashback of Souketsu's memory, Raizen, during his prime, used a blast of white demonic energy, blasting Souketsu backward onto a wall. Trivia *He has several traits similar to his descendant, Yusuke Urameshi. Both had reckless and battle loving personalities, both had a lover who would stand up to them, and both had friends who mourned their deaths. *His name translates to "Lightning Buddhism", a likely reference to how he can fast for centuries without eating impurities, having a whole army of monks and being as strong and as swift as lightning. *Although he was, at his time of dying, equal to both Yomi and Mukuro in power, if he had eaten humans to the current events, he would have dominated over the both of them, making him the strongest character in the series. *In Chapter 161 of the manga, Raizen is stated to have a Youki of 1,332,000 in his weakened state. it's also notable that he was stronger than both Yomi and Mukuro in two areas while they were only strongest in one area each. *Raizen's surname/title of Toshin is only ever mentioned in the anime. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Three Kings